


This isn't a Knife Show????

by in_way_too_deep



Category: Chopped (US), Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Cooking Show, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_way_too_deep/pseuds/in_way_too_deep
Summary: Ronan hates Netflix but doesn't have anything else to do. He really misinterpreted Chopped's title. Adam adores Ronan as always. Fluff is good for the soul.





	This isn't a Knife Show????

**Author's Note:**

> Chopped shouldn't be as addictive as it is.

Adam was at work, Opal was at Blue’s house being taught some sort of feminist-psychic nonsense, and Ronan was alone at the Barns. He’d already done all the chores for the upkeep of the house and farm and put in the requisite dream hours. Ronan had even thought about going to Monmouth to bother Gansey but, just as he was grabbing his keys, he remembered that Gansey was in DC at some ‘family event’. Had it been a few hours later in the day then Ronan could have plausibly gone out looking for some sort of race but, as it was, it was only three in the afternoon and he was bored out of his mind. After a few more minutes of bemoaning his fate he decided he pulled Netflix up on the TV. In the past, Ronan had criticized the ‘pathetic losers’ who ‘had nothing better to do than binge TV series’, yet here he was. It seemed that the age-old adage, about desperate times calling for desperate measures, was right on many counts. That was how Ronan ended up scrolling through Netflix, searching for something that would be slightly less painful then the mind-numbing boredom he had been experiencing.

Eventually, interested in the premise of a knife-centric show, he settled on _Chopped_. Very quickly he realized his mistake, the show was not knife-centric _at all_ , but he ended up watching the first two episodes anyway, out of sheer confusion.

He couldn’t fathom the purpose behind the whole ordeal. He understood that it was a competition for prize money, but he couldn’t see why the required ingredients were so odd. It seemed to Ronan that any chef worthy of the title, would just keep their kitchen stocked and would never have to use anything they didn’t want to. However, after the first two episodes, Ronan was no longer concerned with the purpose of the show. He was entertained enough by the unexpected amount of drama and action that he forgot about the problems he had with the unrealistic nature of the show.

This was how Adam found him when he returned from his shift at the garage. Adam entered the main house quietly, used to making his presence as unobtrusive as possible, and set his bag down in Ronan’s bedroom before searching for his boyfriend. It didn’t take very long to find him, seeing as he and the television were the only sources of noise in the otherwise silent house. There was nothing inherently strange about Ronan watching something on TV but there was something different about the scene Adam was greeted with when he breeched the living room doorway.

Ronan was so focused on his show that he didn’t notice Adam standing behind him. Adam was about to say something to let Ronan know he was there but stopped when Ronan started shouting. At first Adam was concerned that something had happened, but he soon realized Ronan was talking to whatever was on the screen. Even knowing that he was addressing the screen, Adam still couldn’t make sense of what he was saying. He squinted at the TV and saw it was some sort of cooking show. That gave some helpful context to what Ronan was shouting about but it didn’t explain his investment in the show. Entertained by his reactions Adam decided to lean back against the doorway and enjoy Ronan’s commentary in secret for a little while longer.

This seemingly easy task soon became exceedingly hard because, the more Ronan said, the more difficult it became for Adam to contain himself. He was struggling valiantly not to laugh when Ronan shouted something even more outrageous than all the last.

“For fucks sake Sharon! Stop forgetting the basket ingredients, you useless piece of shit! If fucking ass-face Jeremy wins because of you I’m suing!”

Ronan’s diatribe was abruptly cut off by Adam’s choked laughter. Turning quickly, Ronan saw Adam leaning against the doorframe, laughing too hard to remain standing without support. He could feel his entire face heating up but managed to push through and speak with only a slight stutter. ““H-how long have you been standing there?”

Adam tried to answer but couldn’t speak past his laughter. After a few more minutes of Adam trying and failing to stop laughing and Ronan skulking, Adam managed to get a grip. His words were interrupted with laughter and his answer was slightly stilted, but it was the best he could manage. “Long enough to – to know that – that Sharon’s a ‘useless piece of shit’ and Jeremy is an ‘ass face.’” Adam laughed again after he finished his comment but, seeing that Ronan was genuinely embarrassed, moved over to sit next to him on the couch. He leaned into him and sighed contentedly, laughter slowly subsiding. “So. Tell me all about this Sharon.”

Ronan crossed his arms and refused to answer at first, but when he glanced over at Adam and saw how happy he looked he gave in. “Well, first of all, Sharon needs to fucking win. She has a family to feed. The other assholes just want to build shitty, hipster, restaurants.”

Adam interrupted. “Jeremy’s one of the assholes?”

Ronan nodded seriously. “Jeremy’s the worst. Fucking jerk.”

The conversation continued like this for a bit and soon enough all Ronan’s feelings of embarrassment had been replaced with the warmth of Adam’s laughter. After Ronan finished his rant about the unjustness of the whole situation, Adam asked if they could watch it together.

Ronan looked surprised at Adam’s willingness to do something that wasn’t productive but pressed play anyway. At first Ronan forced himself to stay silent, not wanting to further embarrass himself, but at Adam’s disappointed look he stopped holding back. Soon enough Ronan was shouting at the contestants just a fervently as he had before he was interrupted. Eventually Adam joined suit and Ronan’s heart soared at the thought that he was one of the few people in the world that got to see this playful, viciously sarcastic, side of Adam. Ronan was so overwhelmed by the sudden onslaught of emotions that his attention drifted away from the show and he stopped commentating.

Adam soon caught on and looked over to Ronan to check if everything was alright. But, before Adam could even voice his concerns, Ronan covered his mouth with his own in a passionate but brief kiss. Directly after, Ronan went back to commenting on the contestant’s poor life choices, as if he hadn’t just knocked Adam’s heart into overdrive.

Adam’s heart didn’t return to its normally scheduled program until the contestants reached the final round, a fact that Ronan seemed smugly aware of, but, by the time the desserts were being presented Adam was commenting as normal and Ronan’s smug look had been replaced by a look of tension as he waited for the judges to announce the winner.

When Sharon was proclaimed the victor Adam and Ronan cheered in unison. And, as the credits rolled, Ronan stood up from the couch and stretched before walking towards the kitchen saying, “I’m gonna make the shit out of dinner tonight.”

Adam followed suit more slowly, and meandered towards the kitchen, smiling even as he sighed.

Ronan was an awful cook and watching a few episodes of a cooking show couldn’t change that, but Adam would eat whatever he made with pleasure. He loved every single part of Ronan and would have no complaints if the rest of his life was spent watching Ronan yell at Food Network contestants and eating his shitty food

**Author's Note:**

> I write as a stress relief, prompt me - for just One prompt you can help an anxious writer relax.


End file.
